Le calvaire de Naruto
by Amaranphine
Summary: Naruto se retrouve coincé dans un bar avec Sasuke bourré qui pleure sur son sort. Comment vas t'il sortir de ce calvaire?


 _« Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré »_ pensa Naruto. Car oui ce soir, il avait fait la pire boulette de toute l'histoire des shinobis. Il était dans un bar en train d'essayer de se saouler la gueule pour être assommé sous le coup de l'alcool et de ne plus entendre les délires de l'Uchiwa nain complètement torché. Il n'en pouvait plus et si ça continuait, il allait l'étrangler et enterrer son cadavre à plus de dix pieds sous terre pour être sur que personne ne le retrouve.

Quelle idée aussi d'aller boire avec un mec, qui dès qu'il boit un verre finit par ouvrir son kimono tellement il avait chaud. Tout ce que voulait notre cher blond s'était se barrer fissa de la et continuer de boire tout seul et non avec ce faux hétéro. Car oui, pour Naruto, l'Uchiwa ne pouvait que être gay vu sa coupe de cheveux et les fringues qu'il portait à longueur d'année. Ca faisait je suis gay et prenez moi dans la tête de Naruto. Pour le blond, il n'y avait aucun doute que Sasuke soit gay, refoulé certes mais gay. Et ce pavané devant lui toujours à découvert Naruto n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui montrer qui était le maitre à l'époque de ses seize ans. Il en avait maintenant vingt et un, et il était parti se saouler la gueule avec les gens de sa promotion. Sauf que tout le monde était rentré après deux verres. Et c'est qui, qui les baby-sitters ? C'est BIBI !

Il aurait mieux fait de tuer l'Uchiwa à la vallé de la fin et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas subit ce qu'il se passait ce soir.

\- Mais personne ne m'aime à part toi, ils sont tous parti depuis que je suis arrivé ! Dit le noir bien entamé.

 _« J'aurais fait pareil si j'avais pu »_ pensa le jeune blond.  
 _ **« Il est encore là-dessus ? Mais putain ce n'est pas possible. »**_  
« Visiblement si Kura,… J'ai envie de me suicider… »

Naruto ne disait rien laissant parler l'Uchiwa tout en parlant avec son démon. Il aurait tellement aimé être autre part. Et il ne pouvait pas utiliser la technique de téléportation de suite car Sasuke n'avait pas encore assez but pour qu'il puisse faire sinon il allait faire un caca nerveux sur sa nouvelle technique. En claire le blond était là à rester comme un gland. Buvant saké sur saké.

 _ **« Mais que quelqu'un l'assomme je vous en supplie ! »  
**_ _« Pourquoi j'ai tué l'Akatsuki, putain ressuscité et sauvez moi cet idiot ! Itachi ! Comment tu as pu me laisser un boulet pareil !  
_ _ **« Il t'as demandé de le protéger… »**_ _  
« Ah oui j'oubliais… »_

Et l'Uchiwa continuait sur sa lancé du vilain petit canard, comment allait il s'en sortir avec tout ça et ses faux jetons de potes qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné. Foi d'Uzumaki, ils le payeront ! Et dire qu'il voulait juste rentrer chez lui près de son homme. Mais non ! Avec un Sasuke bourré, il n'était pas sorti du sable ! (Gaara est passé par là )

Ce fut au bout d'une heure que Sasuke se calma et s'endormit comme une masse au plus grand bonheur du blond. Il souleva son stupide pote et le transporta. Il n'allait pas le laisser comme une merde dans le bar, dans sa grande bonté, Naruto l'avait ramené jusqu'à sa demeure et jetant comme un sac à patate dans le lit.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre Sasuke s'était relevé bien éveillé et embrassa Naruto.

\- Faut pas le dire mais, je suis amoureux de Naruto, et je suis gay mais faut rien dire ! Dit l'ivrogne du jour.

Naruto l'assomma et se barra fissa avant de se faire encore agresser sexuellement. Non mais franchement pourquoi lui ? Il rentra chez lui, et vit son amant l'attendre dans le divan en train de dormir devant la tv. Le Jinchuuriki sourit doucement en le voyant, il vint s'installer contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule passant une couverture sur eux et finit par s'endormir.

oOo

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'incident, et Naruto n'avait pas revu le dernier des Uchiwa et s'était tant mieux. Surtout, qu'il avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à son homme et que celui-ci n'avait qu'une envie... Tuer ce traitre à son sang avec de longues aiguilles.  
Le blond faisait les courses de la semaine pour la vie commune avec son homme qui pour le moment était en mission. Il avait eu des nouvelles comme qui il rentrerait ce soir, et un diner sympa devant la tv serait le bienvenue. Tout en faisant ses courses, il rencontra ses soi-disant amis, il leur parla montrant bien qu'il avait un peu la haine contre eux de l'avoir laissé seul avec Sasuke.

Sakura arriva accroché au bras de son Sasuke-kun, qui lui parlait avec sa voix de crécelle, ce qui avait le don de rendre fou l'Uchiwa au point de vouloir la chidorisé. L'adulte blond aurait pu compatir, mais non. Il n'avait plus de compassion un peu comme votre toasteur qui crame vos toasts. Vous n'avez pas de compassion quand vous le jeté par la fenêtre.

\- Naruto ! Depuis quand tu manges autre chose que des ramens ? D'habitude, tu as que ça et du lait ! Lui dit la jeune fille à la chevelure rose.

Le blond soupira de lassitude, maintenant il devait se justifier pour ce qu'il mangeait. Mais quand allait-on le laisser tranquille ? Il fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de faire ses courses avec une Sakura qui s'accrochait comme une sangsue à l'Uchiwa, tout en commentant ce que prenait Naruto. Son calvaire continuait et il commençait légèrement à saturer.

\- En plus tu ne trouveras jamais une fille avec qui partager ta vie, je suis même certaine que tu es toujours puceau… Pas comme Sasuke qui plait à toute les filles, mais c'est moi qui l'aurait.

La soupape explosa, le blond qui avait tout fait pour garder son sang-froid se mit à parler.

\- Entre toi et moi, c'est toi la vierge ici, les filles ne m'intéresse pas je suis gay, je suis casé et je vis avec mon mec. Et tant que j'y suis, ton cher Sasuke rond comme un ballon m'a embrassé et il a avoué aimer les mecs. Alors ma chère Sakura va donc te pendre ailleurs très loin de moi veux-tu !

Naruto tout fier de ce qu'il venait de dire, quand il vit le visage de la demoiselle se décomposer. Il souriait de plus en plus. Avant de s'apercevoir le sang qui coulait de la narine de la rosé. Et merde,… Une fan de yaoï… Il finit par s'enfuir à toute hâte rentrant chez lui avec ses courses et souffla. Heureusement que personne ne connaissait sa nouvelle adresse car le calvaire n'aurais jamais eu de fin. Il rangea les courses avant de sentir deux mains lui tenir les hanches.

\- Je vois que mon beau blond a réussi à se sortir de la galère.  
\- Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre… On va devoir se cacher encore combien de temps Genma ? Tout ça parce que tu étais le garde rapprocher de mon père quand tu avais quinze ans. Et que tu es plus âgé que moi ? Ça commence à m'énerver, j'ai envie qu'on s'assume.  
\- Et bien dans ce cas, assumons !

Le plus vieux embrassa le cou de Naruto qui frissonna, il savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver et ce n'étais pas pour le déplaire, le blond sourit perversement et l'emmena dans leur chambre jouer de petit jeux coquins.


End file.
